Le poids des mots et du passé - OS
by Truchement
Summary: Hatake Kakashi doit affronter les souvenirs d'une des pires journées de sa jeunesse.


Les yeux de l'homme étaient vides, comme hantés par des horreurs que personne ne peut seulement imaginer. Il a trop vu. Trop de sang, trop de souffrance, trop de guerre, trop de morts. Il les a vu partir. Un par un. Parfois, ils sont partis à cause de lui. Mais tous pèsent sur lui, plus qu'une masse ne le ferait. Il ne sait pas comment il fait pour encore continuer à marcher, à avancer, à vivre tout simplement, mais il le fait. Il a l'impression de n'être plus qu'un pantin, une marionnette dirigée par le destin, un fantôme du passé à la consistance encore humaine. Les seuls moments où il a vraiment conscience d'être encore en vie sont ceux qu'il passe à combattre, à sentir le froid de la lame entailler sa peau, à chercher à faire mal à son adversaire, à sentir sa chair fondre sous son Chidori, à entendre ses cris. Puis vient le moment où il faut revenir au calme froid, à la ville qui lui rappelle tous ceux qu'il n'a pu sauver. Le rapport. Gai qui essaie une fois de plus de le sortir de ses ténèbres. Les longues heures passées devant leurs tombes, à leur raconter comment il parvient à survivre sans eux.. Et la nuit. Elle vient toujours, apportant avec elle les cauchemars maintenant habituels de Kakashi.

Puis une nouvelle journée d'errance et de silence, dans une ville où tout devient souvenir de son père qui a choisi de quitter ce monde où il était jugé pour ne pas avoir abandonné ses camarades, de son ancien ami Obito qu'il n'a pu sauver, de son sensei qui s'est sacrifié, de Rin dont le sang coule sur ses mains. Alors il reprend l'un de ses livres pour adulte, qu'il haïssait à la base, mais qui ont finit par lui apporter la seule compagnie qu'il accepte et supporte, jusqu'à devenir les objets sans lesquels il ne serait plus que poussière, puisque les seuls qui le maintiennent debout.

* * *

Le Sandaime Hokage se tenait devant la fenêtre, devant sa ville, un parchemin dans la main, en train de réfléchir. Cette mission serait sans aucun doute essentielle à la prospérité de Konoha, mais le vieil homme ne savait pas qui envoyer à la recherche de cet objet... La ville ne manquait pas de shinobis compétents, mais pour cette mission, les qualités de soldats pourraient ne pas suffire... Il avait bien une idée, mais avait peur du comportement du ninja de ses pensées. Ou plutôt, il avait peur des conséquences sur les autres du comportement de ce ninja...

Malgré ses doutes, Sandaime décida de convoquer plusieurs ninjas, qui composeraient une équipe puissante pour cette mission, dont le résultat pourrait influencer le monde.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, quatre ninjas se tenaient devant lui. Quatre shinobis aux allures totalement différentes. Il y avait Gai, qui ressemblait à un épouvantail vert, débordant d'une énergie qui étonne tous ceux qui le voient pour la première fois. Asuma, l'un des fils du Sandaime, à l'allure similaire à celles des autres ninjas, à l'exception de la cigarette qu'il avait toujours allumée dans un coin de sa bouche et qui intoxiquait tous ceux qui le côtoient. Puis il y avait Kurenai, chez qui l'unique signe de discrétion était ses cheveux noirs, puisque sa tenue vestimentaire particulière ainsi que ses yeux rouges la faisaient invariablement se faire remarquer. Tout le monde savait que ces deux derniers étaient ensembles, mais ils semblaient inconscients de ce fait. Le dernier élément de cet équipe était Kakashi. Lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait un modèle de discrétion mais ce n'était cependant pas de sa faute s'il avait hérité de son père légendaire les cheveux argentés qui avaient contribué à son surnom. Mais de son visage, peu d'espace était visible. En effet, un de ses yeux était recouvert du bandeau qui portait le signe du village du Feu, ce qui cachait en réalité le sharingan que son ami Obito lui avait confié avant de trépasser. Quant à son nez et à sa bouche, ils étaient tous deux recouverts d'un masque dont personne ne connaissait la raison de son existence. Son regard était d'une froideur effrayante, que ses années passées à l'ANBU avaient contribué à refroidir. Ces quatre ninjas d'une vingtaine d'année formaient une équipe au potentiel incroyable.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là ! Commença l'Hokage

\- Oui ! Un ninja dans la fleur de la jeunesse est toujours prêt à accomplir une mission pour son village ! N'est-ce pas Kakashi ?

\- Quelle est cette mission ?

\- Des informations nous sont parvenues... Durant la Troisième Guerre, des documents confidentiels ont été dérobés à Konoha... Heureusement, ils ne sont jamais parvenus jusqu'à l'ennemi. Mais aujourd'hui, ces renseignements sont toujours dans la nature.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit les retrouver...

\- Exactement. Mais nous avons une idée de l'end...

\- Oui ! Peu importe ou ces documents se trouvent, nous mettrons toute notre énergie à les retrouver ! Nous partons à l'instant !

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, Gai, je n'ai pas encore fini.

\- Vous alliez dire que vous savez à peu près où ces documents se trouvent, dit Kurenaï.

Oui, effectivement... Ces documents ont été pris par une équipe de soldats ennemis... Cependant... Pendant qu'ils rentraient, ils ont croisé une équipe de ninja de Konoha... Ils ont kidnappé l'une de leur membre, en ont blessé un à l'œil, et au final, l'un d'entre eux est mort... Les membres de l'équipe restant ont tué tous les ennemis, mais ils ignoraient qu'ils possédaient des informations essentielles à Konoha...

\- Donc il faut retrouver les autres membres de cette équipe et leur demander où tout cela s'est passé !

\- Pas la peine, vous m'avez, dit Kakashi qui n'avait pas encore parlé, suivi d'un long silence où tous se sentaient mal-à-l'aise, ayant compris que ce ninja mort était Obito.

\- Ramenez ces documents, mais faites très attention en chemin, conclue Sandaime. »

Les quatre ninjas sortirent alors du bureau de l'Hokage, toujours mal-à-l'aise. Kakashi ne les regarda pas, et se contenta de leur dire d'être au portail de la ville dans une demi-heure avant de partir, seul, les mains dans les poches.

Il attendit d'être de retour chez lui pour laisser place à ses émotions. Ses genoux tremblèrent, il lui semblait que ses jambes allaient céder d'un coup, et c'est ce qu'elles firent, il sentit sur ses joues le filet de larmes couler. Il donna des coups de poings au sol, jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à craquer à son tour pour laisser à des larmes de sang le privilège de fuir ce corps que Kakashi haïssait, ce corps qui a été incapable de sauver tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Son regard tomba sur cette photo. La seule photo qu'il conservait. Le seul souvenir de son ancienne équipe dont il était le dernier vivant, le seul survivant. Alors l'homme se leva, pris ce cadre et le lança contre un mur.

Il se calma peu à peu, respirant plus lentement, pansant les blessures qu'il s'était fait, effaçant les larmes de son visage. Puis, il prépara son équipement pour cette mission. Il ne faillirait pas, pas cette fois-ci. Tout le monde rentrerait vivant à Konoha, il se le jurait. Puis, avant de rejoindre ses équipiers à la sortie de Konoha, Kakashi passa au cimetière, là où étaient enterrés ses amis. D'habitude, il passait des heures devant leurs tombes, à leur parler. Mais là, il se contenta de les regarder en silence.

* * *

Quand Kakashi arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, il avait un quart d'heure de retard, et Gai était en plein monologue sur la fougue de la jeunesse.

« Kakashi ! Enfin ! Ce n'est pas digne de mon éternel rival d'arriver en retard, il va maintenant falloir qu'on rattrape ce temps perdu ! Nous devons finir cette mission le plus rapidement possible !

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, la route est longue.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps ! »

Les quatre ninjas partirent alors, avec Kakashi à leur tête, qui leur montrait le chemin qui hantait ses pensées depuis dix ans déjà. Il en reconnaissait certains endroits particuliers, comme cette pierre sous un arbre où le yondaime leur avait exposé le plan, où le pont Kannabi était devenu leur but. L'entrée de ce bois où les ennemis étaient présents, ce même bois où tout avait commencé à mal tourner. Il sur-estimait son Chidori. Mais la nuit tomba avant que l'équipe n'arrive au dernier endroit, ils s'arrêtèrent donc. Ils firent un feu, de quoi se nourrir. Asuma et Kurenaï parlaient entre eux, tandis que Gai regardait en silence son ami, qui lui-même était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Kakashi ? Demanda Gai, interrompant aussi bien la conversation entre les deux shinobis que les pensées du ninja interpellé.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu sais, si c'est trop dur pour toi d'aller jusqu'au bout, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller, on peut récupérer les documents seuls... On sait que ça a été dur pour toi... »

Kakashi ne trouva rien à répondre à cette preuve d'amitié de Gai. Il se contenta de se lever, d'aller un peu plus loin et de signifier d'un « Bonne nuit » qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Mais l'homme ne dormit pas. Ni sur le moment, ni plus tard. Les mots de Gai restaient dans sa tête. Ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Ne pas revoir l'endroit où Obito avait prononcé ses dernières paroles, où il lui avait confié cet œil ? C'était tentant... Mais Kakashi se refusait à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, ou par ses souvenirs, aussi douloureux soient-ils.

* * *

Le lendemain, tous repartirent, dans la même ambiance que la veille. Ils parvinrent à l'endroit sans aucun problème. Pourtant, malgré ce que Kakashi s'était dit la veille, sur le fait qu'il refusait de se laisser abattre par des souvenirs trop forts, il ne put aller à l'endroit où il avait vu son ami mourir. Alors Gai, Kurenaï et Asuma partirent seuls. Retrouver le document fut plus compliqué qu'ils ne le pensaient, puisqu'il était enseveli sous les gravats, ceux-là même qui avaient causé la mort du jeune Uchiha. Pourtant, l'énergie que Gai déploya rendit ses obstacles aussi inconsistants que de la poussière, et ils récupérèrent les informations.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils allaient repartir pour rejoindre Kakashi, une équipe de ninjas les attaqua par surprise. Les shinobis de Konoha, aussi forts soient-ils, ne purent résister longtemps. Ils finirent par se faire piéger dans la grotte même. La seule issue de sortie allait être bouchée quand un éclair bleu vint détruire les cailloux qui obstruaient la sortie. C'était Kakashi qui était venu les aider. Gai lança à son ami le parchemin dont la sécurité de Konoha dépendait et lui demanda de partir tout de suite.

Kakashi avait donc un parchemin dans une main, et un choix à faire. Le même choix que dix ans plus tôt. Ses amis ou sa mission ? « Ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont pires que des déchets. » Alors il sut. C'était son occasion de donner raison à Obito, lui qui lui avait appris que les règles n'étaient faites que pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre. Kunaï, Chidori, Taïjutsu, Sharingan, Kakashi utilisa toutes ses ressources pour ne pas perdre un ami de plus, lui qui en avait déjà trop perdu. En quelques instants, tous ses adversaires furent à terre, sans vie ou mortellement blessés. Il aida les trois autres ninjas de Konoha à sortir de cette grotte, le regard froid, insensible aux morts derrière lui.

Avant de repartir vers leur ville, Kakashi passa quelques instants, seul, à l'intérieur de cette grotte où sa vie entière avait basculé. « Obito... » Puis le ninja repartit vers ses camarades.

Durant toute la durée que prit leur retour à Konoha, personne ne dit un seul mot. Même Gai n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Lui, ainsi qu'Asuma et Kurenaï venaient enfin de se rendre compte que leur ami avait beaucoup plus changé que ce qu'il pensait. La lueur effrayante qu'ils avaient vu dans son regard après qu'il ait tué tous ces hommes les faisaient s'interroger sur les raisons qui ont poussé leur ami à rester, lui qui étant jeune prônait les règles et les lois de ce monde de ninjas.

Après avoir fait leur rapport au Sandaime, l'équipe se sépara. Kakashi allait repartir chez lui quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui qui le suivait. Ses réflexes lui firent mettre un kunaï sous la gorge de cet individu, quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Gai.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il.

\- Parler à mon éternel rival !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore te lancer dans un de ces stupides défis...

\- Ils ne sont pas stupides ! Ils nous poussent à nous surpasser pour battre l'autre ! Et j'ai ma revanche à prendre, on en est à 152 pour toi contre 151 pour moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... En fait, c'est exactement la question que je veux te poser. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? Pourquoi as-tu privilégié tes camarades, en sachant que ce document était nécessaire à Konoha, et que tu risquais de le perdre... Après tout, c'est toi qui nous disais toujours qu'un shinobi doit être prêt à sacrifier ses camarades pour la réussite de sa mission... Donc je répète. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, hein... Eh bien... Un jour, on m'a dit que ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles étaient des déchets, mais que ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont encore pires... »

Gai regarda son ami, étonné. Quant à Kakashi, il n'attendit pas que son ami réagisse pour disparaître, et se retrouver face à la tombe d'Obito. Là, un seul et unique mot sorti de sa bouche. « Merci... »


End file.
